Another Day
by Akane Murasaki
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO! Uma princesa que ama a luta e sua liberdade. Um guerreiro com sede de poder e um passado sombrio nas costas. O que eles tem em comum?


Essa fic é dedicada à minha beta e irmazinha Mari!! adoro ela 

O servo foi correndo dar o recado para seu rei. Apesar de não ser tão profundo o desejo de sua majestade de dar certo o plano de sua filha, talvez ele ainda pudesse vir a ter algum lucro.

O rei Aisu Kuriimu Makimachi ao menos teve tempo de fazer uma pequena análise do documento que acabara de lhe ser entregue, quando ouviu os _nada delicados _passos de sua filhinha, além, é claro, de sua voz, berrando:

- _Papai!!!_- gritou em voz autoritária- _Então?_ – tirando a expressão irritada do rosto e perguntou suave, dando um beijo no pai em seguida-_Alguma novidade pra mim?_

Apesar da educação rude e dos costumes grosseiros que a bela menina havia adiquirido durante os anos, o pai, quando olhava bem no fundo dos olhos da princesa, via

a muita ternura neles. Fazendo seu coração se amolecer.

- _Exatamente aquilo que queria meu bem_-disse suspirando, cansado. Sua voz rouca e suas grandes barbas já grisalhas eram detalhes que lhe davam uma idade superior à que realmente tinha. Muito rapidamente ergueu o papel para a menina não tomá-lo de sua mão- _Ainda não querida. Antes quero te pedir uma coisa..._- começou sério.

- _Sim papai!-_ sorrio gentilmente.

- _Apenas cuidado minha filha..._- colocou a mão na boca- _cof cof cof...Eu apenas não quero...-_ levou a mão até a face da menina- _...que você se machuque... é o bem mais precioso que eu tenho._

- _Sei cuidar de mim mesma!- _esticou a mão para pegar o pedaço de papel.

- _Ah!- _entregou o documento, vencido.- _Tome._

A garota já ia deixar os aposentos quando pai fez menção de que ia continuar a falar.

- _Mais uma coisa, querida. –_disse com um tom um tanto zombeteiro na voz. - _Há uma coisa que quero que faça hoje._

_- O que é? – _perguntou desconfiada.

- _O senhor Makoto Shishio deseja desfrutar de sua companhia está manhã.- _disse fazendo uma cara ingênua- _Creio que não será um problema para você..._

- _O que? Eu já disse! Só volto a falar com aquele traste quando me vencer em uma disputa. – _fez uma carinha de criança mimada. Um bico.

_- Ora meu anjo. É exatamente disso que eu estava falando...- _sorrio finalmente vitorioso.

O sorriso da jovem finalmente se desfez. Balbuciou um "como_..." _e finalmente percebeu do que aquilo se tratava. _"então ele ainda não desistiu daquela idéia absurda! Argh! Eu não acredito!" _

_- Papai entenda, eu não quero me casar com ele... eu não... posso...- _começou com voz chorosa.

-_ Ora vamos! Onde está a menina mais forte que eu conheço? Se não quer este, então arrume outro! Ou livre-se desse... sei lá!-_ tocou o queixo da pequena e troxe de encontro aos seus olhos- _Vá até lá._

Sorriu. Era muito bom ter seu pai sempre ali para auxiliá-la. Agradeceu e deixou a sala. Deciciu ver seu pretendente depois do café da manhã. Estava faminta!

O pai acompanhou cada passo da princesa que ia se afastando da sala. Misao Makimashi era daquelas pessoas que não era nada daquilo que aparentava ser. Uma menina pequena: magra, baixa, com traços delicados e uma aparencia frágil. Tinha a pele clara, bem cuidada e penetrantes olhos azuis escuros que poderiam enfeitiçar qualquer um. No entanto, no auge dos seus 17 anos, seus modos e costumes não condiziam com sua aparência, seus trajes não eram de seda, nem ao menos usava kimono! Era uma das melhores guerreiras, arqueiras e espadachins de seu reino. Quase nenhum homem era pareo para ela. Suas habilidades eram conhecidas por todos os reinos próximos, mais não era famosa apenas por isso, sua beleza e o fato de ser a única filha do rei com mais terras e com o exército mais poderoso da região.

Misao atravessa os aposentos do castelo pensando no que faria para acabar com a felicidade de seu "convidado". Muito preocupada com o que tinha para comer resolveu pensar naquele assunto uma outra hora e virou no sentido da cozinha.

Enquanto isso apareceu correndo uma de suas criadas vindo ao seu encontro, parecia aflita!

- _Senhora! Senhora!- _chamou quase sem fôlego, parando na frente da patroa e quase se equilibrou nela para tomar um ar. Esta a segurou pelo braço.

- _O que é? Por que veio correndo desse jeito? Por um acaso é um ataque? Mas quem seria o louco?- _colocou a mão no queixo fazendo carinha de dúvida.

- _Seu noiv...digo... pretendente já chegou madame. E deseja falar com a senhora!- _disse por fim.

- _Já??? Mais olhe a hora! Diabos... mande-o esperar sentado na sala de estar. Vou comer alguma coisa e cuido dele em seguida.- _ia virar-se para sair de novo quando a mão desesperada da serviçal pegou a sua.

- _Mas senhora! Vai deixar o melhor aliado de seu pai esperando pela senhora até terminar seu café? Não seria mais sensato convidá-lo para se juntar a senhora?_

_- Não pode esta falando serio! __Causaria-me__ indigestão comer na companhia daquele idiota! Prefiro passar fome! Tente fazer com que ele se entretenha com alguma coisa!_

Aquilo com certeza acabaria com a discussão. A princesa finalmente chegou até a cozinha onde seu amigo e aliado cozinheiro já a aguardava com um enorme sanduiche feito a poucos instantes atrás.

-_ Pensei que vossa alteza não iria comer seu delicioso café da manhã hoje! Estava demorando. O último lanche foi entregue a um dos criados para que a senhora comesse um mais fresquinho- _disse dando uma piscadela.

- _Demorei porque meu pai recebeu a resposta pro torneio de primavera. E adivinha? Esse ano eu posso participar!!- _disse sem fazer o menor esforço para esconder sua felicidade-sabia_ que a influência dele serveria para alguma coisa um dia._

_- Todos nós sabíamos que nossa mais bela donzela iria conseguir o que queria. Sempre consegue! E ainda vai ganhar o torneio! A senhora vai ver!_

_- __Tomara meu amigo, tomara... -_ disse esperançosa-Agora_ vá! Deixe-me acabar com isso sozinha. Você me desconcentra conversando.- _sorriu sapeca.

_- Senhora... – _e saiu fazendo reverência.

Estava totalmente entretida com a comida farta e suculenta à sua frente quando se deu conta de que alguém se aproximava. Imaginou ser o cozinheiro de cara, mais daí pensou bem. Ele jamais deixaria de cumprir uma ordem sua, se fosse algo urgente não chegaria de mansinho. Resolveu não dar bola, qualquer um que quisesse ir ao seu encontro teria de atravessar a cozinha inteira... e não havia como se esconder lá dentro, principalmente dela! Virou-se para o lado e esperou de costas pelo intruso.

- _Faz idéia de como isso pode deixá-la gorda? Esse corpinho perfeito não vai durar para sempre.- _disse irônico.

_"Aquela voz...só pode ser..."_ conseguiu esconder com perfeição o olhar de desprezo e irritação que fez ao reconhecer a voz.

- _Não adianta! Não te contarei o segredo de ter esse corpinho feminino que você sonha para você. - _adorava aceitar provocações.

- _Só se for na minha cama.- _disse sem medo. Se era pra brincar com fogo... que graça teria se não se queimasse?

- _Nem nos seus melhores sonhos!- _disse com a boca cheia de ódio. Mas continuava desfarçando bem. Falava tranquilamente.

- _Ora ora querida! Não podemos brigar agora! Seria chato para duas pessoas que estão quase casadas.- _estava se aproximando perigosamente.

- _HAHAHAHA- _achou aquilo ridículo-_ não me faça rir. Não casaria com você mesmo que minha vida dependesse disso!- _disse em um tom baixo mais firme.

- _Sabe muito bem o que te espera nesse torneio não é meu bem?- _começou com algo que sabia que a deixaria preocupada.

_- O que?__- _sussurrou atenta. Não podia deixar que ele a provocasse.- _do que está falando seu verme?- _virou graciosamente o rosto na direção dele.

_- Tolinha! Sabe muito bem qual será o preço de seu pai pela sua participação neste torneio!- _disse impaciente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- _Diga logo Traste!- _voltou-se novamente para sua refeição.- _não quero continuar comendo em sua companhia. Seja breve!_

Percebeu que ele conseguiu se aproximar muito dela e deu uma passo para trás. Quase em falso. O que ele pretendia?

- _Sua mão em casamento ao vencedor!- _disse enfim.

- _Não pode estar falando sério. – _sorriu e se afastou. Estava começando a se cansar da brincadeira.

- _E você sabe muito bem quem vai ganhar essa competição!- _se aproximou de novo desta vez tomando nos cabelos da jovem. Isso a fez sentir náuseas.

O que ele não esperava era a próxima reação dela. Virou rápidamente para ele segurou a mão em ele havia pousado em seus cabelos e se aproximou perigosamente do rosto dele.

- _Eu vo dizer somente uma vez e é bom que você entenda: não-me-toque...- _ disse com uma voz baixa e pausadamente para que ele entendesse aonde e com quem havia se metido.- _não vou me casar com você... muito pelo contrário! Você será o primeiro que eu vou procurar para matar quando estivermos todos na arena. Agora saia daqui!- _ainda muito próxima apontou com o braço totalmente esticado o caminho para a porta da cozinha. Ele já havia passado dos limites.

Um tanto quanto contrariado, o homem resolveu obedecer a princesa e vagorosamente foi se afastando de sua presença. Franziu o cenho ao reparar que, por nojo, a menina só iria continuar com sua refeição quando ele estivesse totalmente fora do aposento. Pensou em virar-se para ensiná-la que todas as mulheres deviam respeito ao que ele acreditava ser superior: o homem! Mas pensou bem, tinha muita amizade com o pai dela para esse tipo de afronta e sabia o quão próximos eles eram. Aquilo seria resolvido depois que ela finalmente fosse dele. "E será mais cedo do que você imagina meu bem" pensou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

A menina recomeçou aquilo que em que havia sido interrompida, só que desta vez mais rapidamente. Já estava atrasada para seus treinos! Aquela praga havia tomado mais do seu tempo que o esperado.

Voltou para seu quarto e mandou chamar uma de suas empregadas para ajudá-la a se aprontar para o treino. Sentou-se em sua pentiadeira e deixou que a moça, que acabara de entrar começasse a escovar seu cabelo. Era um bom momento para relaxar antes de começar suas árduas tarefas para poder competir, sabia que apasar de um grande talento para a arte da guerra, ainda era uma mulher, e por mais que negasse seu corpo não era forte o bastante.

Sua ajudante fez uma bela trança que ia quase até os pés da princesa. Como de costume usava uma youkata curta cor azul, a mesma de seus olhos, que servia para lutar melhor e era a única roupa que a fazia se sentir confortável.

_- A senhora ficaria tão linda se vestisse um de seus kimonos ao menos em alguns dias...- _dizia uma outra criada que acabava de chegar.- _olhe este! É de seda pura, delicada cor bege...ah!!! Eu me sentiria uma verdadeira princesa se usasse tão bela peça.- _disse, sonhadora.

- _E eu não sou uma princesa?- _deu uma gostosa gargalhada a tirar a moça de seus devaneios e deixá-la atrapalhada para se desculpar. - _Não se preocupe. Hum... Prometo uma coisa pra você. Se eu ganhar o torneio, visto essa peça no dia da cerimonia, e dou à você de presente no dia seguinte!_

_- Por favor, senhora, não é necessário! Fora que não ficaria tão bonito em mim como ficaria em vossa alteza!- _respondeu sincera.

Misao olhou com mais atenção para a peça. Era realmente muito bonita. Havia desenhos de flores de carejeiras na barra, de tamanhos médios, e que iam quase até a cintura do modelo. Mais não eram coloridas. Seus desenhos eram apenas contornados com fios dourados, o que tornava a peça ainda mais delicada. Na cintura, para dar um contraste, era usada uma bela fita cor de rosada muito clara. Um kimono finíssimo e caro. À altura de uma princesa.

Quando acabou de se aprontar, correu para o pátio do palácio. Seu treinador já a aguardava. Sorriu ao vê-lo. Ele iria dar a ela aulas de espada e arco e flecha hoje. Seus maiores destaques! Isso a favorecia muito no dia da luta. Fez reverência para o treinador pegou o arco e a flecha e começou o treino.

_- Não quero erros alteza!- _disse severo- _Quero perfeição! Soube hoje que a competição de arco e flecha será para escolha de oponentes e escolha de como deseja jogar! Acho que já sabe muito bem o que fazer!- _disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadela.

- _Sim senhor!- _gritou em resposta, firme.- _Sei exatamente o que fazer...- _disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios falando baixo e continuou em um sussurro que só ela poderia ouvir- _... e com quem irei começar..._


End file.
